Forever Isn't Permanent
by xNelox
Summary: After Starfire steps throught the Portal back to her time, What Happens to NightWing and the rest. do things change? Or stay the Same? What happens to Robin when she comes back? ROBXSTAR R
1. Chapter 1

1 **Ok im gonna write another story! Yea I hope it isn't 2 bad. Lol feel free 2 flame me they help me improve my writing. This story is gonna take place after "How Long is Forever". This is what I think should of happened after Starfire was sent back through the portal. Also I don't know a lot of the exact lines that were said so im just gonna make them up as I go.R&R**

20 years in the future

Starfire stared back at the Titans, they all looked so sad in the future that they had created for themselves. "Please must this be our future? Is there anything I can do to change this?" She asked, in a desperate voice. NightWing stepped up to her and handed her the 'Clock of Eternity'.

"Time as run out, but hope is forever." She smiled at this and stepped through the portal. It closed almost immediately after she stepped through.

They all just stood there for a few moments, letting their thoughts collect. Finally Beast Boy broke the awkward silence. "Dude, Star went through the portal. Shouldn't things be...well... better?" he asked while looking around to see if anything had changed. "Probably something Bird Boy did wrong in the past." Raven added in her monotone voice. "Yeah she probably right you know." Cyborg added.

"Hey! Why are you guys blaming me? How do you know it has something to do with me? Maybe she hasn't even gotten back yet." NightWing yelled to defend himself. Everybody looked at him, almost as if they were considering what he said.

" So does this mean that the Titans are back together?" Beast Boy asked. Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy turned their heads to NightWing. "I don't care" and with that he shot a graphling(sp?) at a nearby building and was pulled up and out of sight. Cyborg sighed. "Well I guess it's just us, come on we have some stuff to catch up on." Beast Boy and Raven nodded silently as they walked off towards what was left of Titans Tower.

ÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈ

All the Titans stood in shock. None of them could believe that Starfire was gone. A 16 year old Robin starred off into the distance, not paying attention to the world around him. The others all doing similar things.

Out of no where a blue/white portal opens up and Starfire came tumbling out. She was crouching and her Strawberry red hair covered her hair. The Titans couldn't believe it. They thought she was gone. "History said is disappeared, but history was wrong!" She exclaimed happily as Robin ran up to her and helped her up. She smiled her 1000 Watt smile at him. He managed to throw her his lopsided grin. Caught up in the moment Robin embraced Starfire and held her tightly to his chest. In the background the rest of the team stared in surprise and amusement. "Dude!" Beast Boy said.

Noticing what he was doing Robin gently pulled away from Starfire. "Come on lets go home." She smiled and nodded her head yes.

…‚…‚…‚…‚…‚…‚…‚…‚…‚…‚…‚…‚…‚…‚……‚…‚…‚…‚…‚…‚…‚…‚…‚…‚…

3 hours later and the whole story told.

"DUDE! Im gonna be BALD!" Beast Boy yelled as he ran around the opts. center, a few tears ran down his face.

Cyborg's eyes followed him around the room, while laughing about the big deal he was making about it. Raven was curled up on the corner of the couch reading. She wasn't making a big deal about how her future was going to be. She new that since Starfire had returned back through the portal, their futures had changed. She didn't know if it was for better or for worse, but at least she didn't have to worry about it for a while.

On the other side of the couch Starfire was siting down with Robin right next to her. "NightWing Huh?"

oooooooqqqqqqppppoooppqqqpoqqpopqooooooooooooo

Starfire sat on top the giant 'T' shaped tower, watching as the sun went down into the horizon. The wind blowing her ruby locks behind her. She heard the door open and close behind her. Without even turning around she knew who was walking up behind her. "Hello Robin." She left out the friend part. She didn't know why. Maybe it was because in the future NightWing acted differently about her. She sensed that he felt more than friendship towards her. She just hoped that Robin fell the same way that she did towards him. "Hey Star." Robin's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

Silently Robin walked up and sat down by Starfire. " The sunset is so beautiful, yes?" Starfire asked in her sweet, innocent voice. Robin, not taking his eyes off the beautiful Tamaranian answered "Yeah, but not as beautiful as you." After realizing what he had said a light pink blush crept up to his cheeks. Starfire turned and caught him staring at her. "Thank you for the compliment Robin." She smiled at him and looked back at the quickly darkening sky. The stars were starting to come out, you could already see a few of them.

"Hey Starfire...um...I was wondering if...uh..wouldyouliketogooutonadatewithmetomarrownight?" Robin fumbled over his words and in the end rushed the last few words out. His face was almost the same color as Starfire hair. At least he had finally said it. He had finally asked the beautiful Tamaranian out on a date. He felt like a heavy weight was lifted off his chest.

It took Starfire a few seconds to register what Robin had said. Once she de-coded his last sentence she couldn't help but smile and nod her head 'yes'. "Yes, Robin I would love to go on a date with you!" She exclaimed happily. Robin smiled, and I mean really smiled. He was so happy that she said yes. "Great, tomorrow we can do what ever you want ok?" She nodded her head and set it on his shoulder. She was so comfortable that she fell asleep just like that.

Robin noticed she was asleep a few moments later, he did have the heart to wake her up so he scooped her up and started towards the door leading into the tower.

Once in her room he set her on the bed and remover her boots and pulled the covers up over her. He made sure she was comfortable and left the room after saying "Good night" and went to his room.

TBC

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**Ok im gonna end it here for today. The next chapter is going to take place on the future with NightWing. Will ever thing change? Or will it stay the same? Will it be good or bad? Find out later. Byes. Please Review**


	2. Final Chapter

1**Ok im back! Ok this is the final chapter. It kind of sums up what went on after she left and after Robin asked her on the date. Seriously I wish more people would review. I almost didn't feel like writing this chapter because I only got 5 reviews. Oh well this is the chapter u 5 asked for.**

20 years in the Future.

It was late, really late. NightWing had just finished his midnight rounds. He hadn't had many crimes tonight, just a few petty thieves here and there. He was tired as he made his way silently to his pent house. The only reason he was able to afford it was because Bruce Wayne had made him head CEO of Wayne Industries.

Making it to his balcony he stepped through the sliding glass door. Not even caring he plopped down on the nearest Lay-Z boy and peeled off his mask. _'Hhhhhmmmm, did I re-decorate?_' Sure he had a lot of money and could afford a lot of fancy things, he never took advantage of it. Since there wasn't a Starfire to spend things on he really didn't care about money.

_'Starfire_' his thoughts suddenly went to her. _'We sent her through the portal aren't things supposed to go back to normal? I miss her so much. If I would of know that sending her back wouldn't do anything I would have begged her to stay. She could have been happy here.' _

NightWing was jerked out of his thoughts by the sound light, quiet foot steps. They sounded like they where coming near him. His body tensed, he slowly placed his hand on his bo staff.

Two slender, tan arms wrapped around his neck from behind. The sent of strawberries and vanilla filled his nostrils. It instantly calmed him. His muscles relaxed as a calm soothing voice broke the silence.

"Hey Baby, how was patrol?"_ That voice I know it. _NightWing tried to remember who it belonged to, but the first name to come to his head was:

"St..starfire?" He asked, his voice cracking slightly. The woman behind him gave a soft giggle. "I was going for 'The Easter Bunny', but... close enough."

He smiled, she was joking around. Same old Starfire. Wait! 'Starfire, She's here? How? Wait, she's in my home. Thoughts similar to these raced through his mind. "Ow" he muttered quietly. A sudden migraine hit him by surprise. But with it came memories. Memories of Starfire, when she came through the portal after only being gone a few minutes, asking her out, their first date, their first kiss, all their time together at the tower. Also the bad memories; the ones where she was hurt in battle, the nights spent in the infirmary, Breaking up after a team issue. Then their were more. Many more. They seemed to be going in order, all the memories that had occurred as of Starfire had never been gone. More and more the came, blurring with the speed. Suddenly the last few where of him purposing. A beautiful Starfire walking down the aisle. Them saying 'I do'. The honey moon, and her know living with him.

"Dick, are you alright?" She asked. Concern etched in her voice. Dick looked up at her shining green eyes. "Of course. I'm tired, and we both need our...sleep." He said with a smirk on his face. (Cuddle time lol) He was so happy to have her back. She looked older, more filled out, more curves in all the right places. He quickly changed into his boxers and climbed into bed with her. Now remembering everything as if she never left, but still remembering the time she was gone. He didn't really care. He was just happy to have her in his arms.

Wrapping his arms tightly around her waste he got comfortable. Starfire enjoying that he was back safe from his patrols snuggled up close to him and lay her head down on his chest, listening to his steady heart beat. They drifted off to sleep together.

The End

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Ok, lame I know. But hay. If u have ne q's msg me I can explain. I kind of had issue putting this in words. I knew what I wanted just not how to get it out without running on and on. So yeah. PLZ PLZ PLZ review I NEED to know how I did. Lol I think im better with one shots. Oh well. Thanks for readin- Blonde and Luvin it


End file.
